La Fiesta de Naruto
by Fran Rainbow
Summary: Tsunade esta a poco d darle el poder a Naruto y decide celebrar hacendo una fiesta de disfraces ,para eso pide ayuda a sus amigo , a sasuke dice no importarle sakura ,pero ahora ella es la mas deseada kunoichi ¿cual sera su disfraz?y un ¿sasuke celoso?. Cap 6 :D
1. La Fiesta

La fiesta de Naruto

-que fastidio Naruto¡-exclamo un pelinegro molesto mientras caminaba muy tranquilo hacia el bosque a entrenar.

-Pero teme¡-exclamo el rubio- me tienes que ayudar a organizar esta fiesta ¡ y tu lo sabes muy bien¡- exclamo aun mas exaltado que antes .

Si Sasuke sabía la razón de la fiesta, la actual Hokage dejaba su cargo para pasarlo a manos de Naruto, al fin el rubio hiperactivo cumpliría su más grande sueño, pero el rubio quería celebrar a lo grande. El quería organizar una fiesta de disfraces con todos sus amigos, quería que su celebración fuera lo máximo que todos le recordaran.

-¿Por que no le pides ayuda a Sakura-dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna

- ¿Sakura-chan? ,mmm no lo se ella me esta ayudando con las invitaciones y el pastel no la quiero molestar mas –dijo el rubio- por favor ayúdame T-T – dijo el con desespero

- ok ok –suspiro cansado –pero solo esta vez –dijo Sasuke

-enserio¡ arigatoooo teme –dijo feliz su amigo hiperactivo

-no me digas teme, dobe

-y tu no me digas dibe, teme

-dobe

-teme

-dobe

-teme

-ya dobe me voy a entrenar , nos vemos

-ok pero hoy te veo a las 7 en mi casa para que nos ayudes, nos vemos temeee-dijo Naruto mientras se iba.

-hmp dobe…

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando se encontró con Naruto , estuvo entrenando hasta las seis de la tarde ,si bien sabia Sasuke era un Ninja muy fuerte , ya era anbu era líder de un escuadrón de equipo y aunque era el mejor , siempre quería perfeccionarse .

En otro lugar de la Villa una joven pelirosa de hermosos ojos jade recorría algunas casas de la villa dejando una invitación , pues como su amigo Naruto le pidió que si podía repartir las invitaciones, no quiso negarse , ya que se lo merecía , todo el esfuerzo de Naruto para alcanzar su sueño de convertirse en Hokage de la aldea.

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde la Guerra Ninja , el rubio trajo a su mejor amigo de vuelta a casa como se lo había prometido a su amiga pelirosa .

Supo que Sasuke era líder de escuadrón anbu con Neji Hyuga , Sai , y con otros ninjas mas .

Pero ella también tenia sus metas casi realizadas era la mejor medico-Ninja de la aldea , superando a la propia Tsunade , su sensei , ayudo a los heridos de guerra , trabajaba en el hospital aparte de ser la Ninja mas deseada de toda la aldea, si esperar tenia sus ventajas . Su cabello lo mantuvo medio largo y tan rosa como siempre sus ojos no perdían su brillo especial de niña , y su sonrisa relucía , su cuerpo había cambiado cosa que no paso desapercibido muchos ninjas y pacientes le trataban de conquistar pero solo recibían una bofetada o un rechazo , así es Sakura Haruno había rechazado la mitad de jóvenes en la villa .

Ya eran casi las siete y tenia que estar en la casa de Naruto así que termino de entregar las invitaciones y fue al mercado a la pastelería a buscar el paste que había encargado

Por Otro lado de la villa -

-Naruto¡ abre- grito el pelinegro frente la puerta de su amigo – que demonios por que no abre, llegué al hora y todo –gruño enojado

-Hola Sasuke – dijo una voz femenina por detrás de el

-hmm hola Sakura –dijo mirándola seriamente

Si talvez había pasado 2 años de la guerra y todo pero el seguía siendo arrogante y frío con ella . Sakura simplemente no le entendía así que dejo de importarle , aunque seguía amándolo , tenia miedo de que volvieran como eran de pequeños , que la llamara molesta o débil la dejaba triste y patética así que simplemente dejo de importarle como si el fuera un rey , lo trataba igual que sus amigos .

-¿también vienes a ayudarle a Naruto? Verdad-dijo suavemente

-si , me tenia harto todo el día me persiguió para que lo ayudara y aquí estoy –dijo girando el pomo de la puerta , extrañamente estaba abierta así que entraron , estando allí a dentro fue una enorme sorpresa la casa de Naruto era un desastre¡ , como si hubiera pasado un huracán por la habitación . Habían platos sucios ,envases de Ramen instantáneo por todos lados ,ropa sucia y cosas que no querían averiguar .

-que asco-dijo Sakura mientras se tapaba la nariz

-maldito dobe asqueroso –dijo el pelinegro entrando a su habitación

-Nadutooo-dijo la pelirosa aun con la nariz tapada

-Oiii dobe despierta ya estamos aquí –dijo moviéndole el hombro para ver si despertaba

Fue ahí cuando Naruto empezó a hablar dormido

-mmm Sakiura-chan …que linda estas con esa polera mmm-dijo entre sueños

-ekk¡-Sakura desprendía un aura muy oscuro cuando escucho eso

A Sasuke se le desencajo la mandíbula, tenia activado el Sharingan

-no nooo Sakura –chan ya estoy exhausto ,eres muy activa sabes …-dijo mientras abrazaba a su almudada y babeaba con una sonrisa en su rostro , que le duraría muy ,muy poco

-Naruto….-dijo Sasuke ya a no poder su enojo

-mmmhh ah ¿ chicos¡ ya llegar..

PLAFF –PUNCH ¡-PLAGG

-NARUTO-BAKA –grito la pelirosa dejando al rubio con muchos moretones

SI arreglar la fiesta y la cara de Naruto tomaría un buen tiempo

_HII :DD

Hola este es el primer cap de la fic ''la fiesta de Naruto''

Actualizare pronto cuando me vuelva la imaginación xdd ok

Este es mi primer fic que publico es esta pag *-* y bueno critíquenme también ,se aceptan tomatazos y lo que me quieran lanzar u.u buenoo las /os veo prontoo y speren el prox cap :D


	2. El plan de las amigas

La Fiesta De Naruto

Capitulo 2: El Plan de las amigas

Un rubio con la mejilla, ceja y labio muy hinchado se disculpaba con una pelirosa , muy furiosa , y un pelinegro estaba sentado en el sillón mirando un punto fijo , fingiendo seriedad pero solo esta calmando su cólera, si su enojo. El sharingan estaba desapareciendo de sus ojos después de unos segundos .Volteo a ver sus amigos su mirada se poso en Naruto mientras que en su cabeza pasaban mas de mil y un formas de torturar al maldito pervertido de su amigo .

-Naruto solo te perdono por que no quiero retrasar tu fiesta , pero después no te salvas- amenazo crudamente Sakura al rubio .

-ok si terminaron con el asuntito ese podemos ponernos a trabajar en tu dichosa fiesta –dijo el moreno

-ok ok teme

Paso una buen rato ordenando cosas , en la habitación del chico , en las demas habitaciones de la casa .

Sakura se mantuvo en la habitación del rubio mientras sus dos otros amigos ordenaban la cocina y el comedor , en recoger ropas y sacudir los muebles se encontro con la foto del equipo 7 .Mucho recuerdos llegaron a su mente una tierna sorisa se marco en sus labios .

Mientras abajo con los chicos _

-oiii teme- dijo un rubio

-que quieres? –dijo el moreno

-de que te disfrazaras?-pregunto

-no lo se por que y tu ¿?-dijo sin importarle

-yo si lo tengo¡ yo sere un plato de Ramen mmmm ramen … baba …-dijo babeando por su propia imaginación – me pregunto que usara Sakura-chan

-pff algo de macho –dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-jajjajaja teme eres malo , pero tienes razón Sakura-chan no se disfrazara con algo atrevido , ella es como nosotros . es como un chico mas de nosotros –dijo el sin percatarse de la presencia de la pelirosa

-Sakura . yo yo no sabia que habías bajado –dijo un rubio muy apenado y sorprendido

-si había bajado por que tengo que salir con las chicas, pero no esperaba que estuvieran hablando a mis espaldas –dijo la chica indignada

-vamos Sakura tu sabes que es verdad eres y actúas como un chico igual que nosotros

Esta vez lo dijo el pelinegro normalmente .Sakura abrió sus ojos mas de lo esperado no ,no quería creer que Sasuke , le había dicho eso , por primera vez en dos años , se le armo un nudo en la garganta y se le aguaron los ojos .

-Me voy , es tarde- dijo la chica con el flequillo del cabello tapándole los ojos

-Heyyy Saskura-chan no espera….-dijo el rubio recibiendo de respuesta solo un portazo

-Nee Teme por que lo dijiste tan directo –dijo molesto el de ojos azules

-te recuerdo Naruto que tu tambien estabas hablando a sus espaldas

-siii Teme pero a mi solo me hubiera golpeado , No ¿recuerdas que Sakura-chan estaba enamorada de ti?

-eso era antes ya a pasado mucho tiempo –dijo el Uchiha

-pero acaso no entiendes que para ella es muy difícil olvidarte, maldita sea ¡

-Hmp a mi no me importa Sakura –dijo serio

-No digas cosas de la cual te puedas arrepentir –le advirtió a su amigo azabache

-ya ya ya terminemos con el asunto

-No sasuke , yo ire a pedirle una disculpa a Sakura-chan y tu deberias hacer lo mismo

Dijo Naruto saliendo de su casa y dejando a Sasuke solo en un mar de pensamientos

-que molestia –dijo mientras salia de la casa de su amigo

POR OTRO LADO -

-nee encerio frentona ¿?-dijo una rubia de ojos claros –que son desubicados

-pero se disculparon verdad Sakura- dijo una pelinegra de ojos perlas con voz suave

-no , yo me fui antes de que empezaran a excusarse –dijo la de ojos jade dandole un sorbo a su te

-pff tengo una idea Saku¡

-que idea – dijo desanimada

-vamos hacer que ese maldito arrogante Uchiha se trage sus propias palabras de una vez por todas y Hinata tambien ayudanos

-Por supuesto que si Ino –dijo emocionada la pelinegra

-Vamos Saku , te ayudaremos con tu disfraz –dijo Ino –te serviran nuestros servicios es mas ya tenemos un disfraz pensado para ti

-sii ya que Ino y yo ya estamos listas –dijo Hinata

-gracias son las mejores , chicas-dijo mientras se abrazaban

Un rubio desesperado corria por las calles de la aldea buscando a su amiga

-SAKURAAA-CHAANNN-grito a todo pulmon el ojiazul

-que? Naruto- dijo sorprendida

-Perdonnnn Sakura-chan perdon y perdona al Teme tambien T-T –dijo rogando

-Naruto claro a ti te perdono pero al Uchiha No –dijo tajante

-bueno la vida vuelve a ser bella para mi =)…. Espera desde cuando al teme le dices asi ¿._.?

-desde ahora

-mmm ok – dijo , al rato después de se dio cuenta que estaba presente Ino y Hinata . Hey hola chicas

-Hola Naruto-dijo Ino

-Ho…hola Na..Ruto-kun -dijo con un sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas que la hacían ver muy adorable

'_Sakura pensamientos: a pesar de los años sigue ese mismo sonrojo en Hinata , ósea significa que sigue enamorada del baka de Naruto ,que bueno que hay cosas que no cambian.'_

-Bueno Naruto te dejamos – dijo Sakura. Vamos chicas

-adiós Naruto ¡-dijeron las 2 otras chicas.

Las 3 chicas fueron a una tienda de disfraces

-mira Sakura , estas orejitas están muy tiernas…-dijo una pelinegra

-y sensuales…-dijo la rubia.

Si , ella también podía ser atrevida quien dijo que no?, haría que el Uchiha se tragase todas sus palabras.

_**Bueno esta es el 2 cap :) espero les guste , jsojsojs me divierto escribiendo esto y haciendo sufrir a nuestro querido Sasuke =^.^= espero les guste.**_

_**Nos vemos **_

_**=)**_


	3. No me pruebes Sasuke

Cap 3: No me pruebes Sa-su-ke

Sakura había estado con sus amigas ya había comprado su disfraz , y algunos complementos .La fiesta de Naruto seria el fin de semana , día sábado para ser exactos quedaban tres días para el dichoso evento y debía seguir ayudando a su hiperactivo amigo a organizar el lugar en su casa .

Al día siguiente _en la casa de Naruto

-buenos días Naruto:) –dijo un pelinegro, mas pálido que un cadáver con una sonrisa que incomodaba a todos

-Sai baka hola

En eso llega Sasuke

-Hola idiota ya ayúdanos ahora con la decoración –dijo el rubio

-Hola Uchiha-dijo el pálido

-hmp

En otro lado de la casa una pelirosa estaba de a cuatro en el suelo buscando un arete que se le había perdido , si , Sakura Haruno usaba aretes . Si quería llevar a cabo su plan debía empezar con la imagen. La chica llevaba una falda negra sobre la rodilla mostrando parte de sus bien formados muslos una polera de pabilo roja (polera de tirantes) y sus botas Ninja. Dejando asi ver su Verdadera forma de su trasero , haciendo a muchos doler dentro su pantalón .

Ella se encontraba en el sótano buscando .

Con los chicos_

-ya teme anda el sótano a buscar unas cajas y si ves a Sakura-chan le pides disculpas ya?-dijo el rubio

-como sea –dijo bajando al sótano

Abajo_el pelinegro estaba bajando cuando…

.-Sa-ku-ra –dijo una muy ronca y masculina voz detrás de la pelirosa –_pensamientos Sasuke: el idiota de Naruto me dijo que fuera por la dichosa caja y que me encuentro , el apetecible trasero de Sakura , no esta nada mal mmm''_

-ya aquí esta ¡- exclamo la pelirosa dándose la vuelta , y con un suave pero sensual movimiento de cabello se levanta con un pequeño sonrojo , ahora recién Sasuke sabia la razón por que tanta obsesión con la medico Ninja en la aldea .

-Bien hola Uchiha –dijo seriamente.

Fue en ese instnte cuando la mente de Sasuke se hecho a volar como no? La pelirosa estaba tenia un tirante de la polera abajo dejando ver un poco mas que su escote , las mejillas sonrojadas , la respiración agitada . Tecnicamente el Uchiha se la devoraba con la mirada .

-ne Uchiha que haces aquí ?-su suave voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-ha bueno em…yo- decia muy nervioso '_maldita sensual Sakura'-_el baka de Naruto me mando por una caja de adornos

-ah es esa de allí –dijo apuntando a un rincón de la habitación , mientras subía su tirante

-ok –dijo el morocho

-nee Uchiha –pregunto una muy pero muy deseable voz femenina – de que iras disfrazado a la fiesta de Naruto-kun? .

Sasuke se molesto mucho:_' muy deseable su voz pero desde cuando hablaba así, peor aun desde cuando le llamaba de su apellido y ¿Por qué DIABLOS DIJO NARUTO-KUN EN VES DE DECIR SASUKE-KUN?¡'._

-juju Sa-ku-ra desde cuando me llamas así, acaso es un entupido intento de venganza, si es así déjame decirte que no me afecta nada-dijo el pelinegro .torturándose mentalmente por decir esa estupidez.

_-_no Uchiha –dijo son una radiante sonrisa –sabes no quiero arruinar mi día con tus tontas supersticiones de venganza –dijo mientras subía por la escalera, moviendo suavemente sus caderas de un lado a otro.

'_pensamientos de Sasuke: maldición por que se mueve así , mierda no puede ser mi excompañera de equipo , esa tonta que lloraba por todo , la que protegía en cada misión que nos tocaba , la que gritaba a los 4 vientos que me amaba , la que por verse muy frágil tiene una fuerza y un carácter sobrenatural ,pero todavía conservaba sus hermosos ojos jade que tanto me gustaban, are que ella , fuera con la que revire mi clan , sin importar que.'_

-hey espera..-dijo el moreno tomándole la muñeca –dime por que no me cuentas porque me dijiste por mi apellido –acercadonla mas a su cuerpo quedando el atrás de la chica y, susurrándole al oído -¿ne Sa-ku-ra?

-no se Sasuke-kun , quieres que te llame asi como antes?-dijo girando la cabeza y todo su cuerpo hacia la cara de Sasuke

'_Sakura pensamientos: wow que fácil de manejar me salio Sasukito-Kun , parece que esto va a ser muy sencillo de lo que pensaba .ah esta tan guapo como siempre , si tan solo estuviera mas cerca , de esos labios que todos estos años eh querido probar .Pero no debo seguir con el plan '_

-pero eso depende de ti no? Sasuke, si quieres te llamo como antes –dijo inocentemente la ojijade mientras que con una mano hacia círculos en el pecho del moreno, este tenso la mandíbula.

-hey Sa-ku-ra no juegues con fuego , que te puedes quemar …-dijo seductoramente a la pelirosa apoyándose en la curvatura de su cuello y el hombro aspirando su aroma mientras volvía a bajar el tiarnte de su polera

'_pensamientos Saku: mierda Sasuke es todo un caliente playboy , no no deberia acercarse tanto debo dar la vuelta y actuar naturalmen…._

Mientras pensaba eso los labios del pelinegro se acercaban lenta y peligrosamente, presionando sus labios contra los de la pelirosa .

-mmm Sasuke ¡ que- hiciste dijo mientras se separaba rápidamente dándole una bofetada

-no te creas que soy facil , bastar…- no la dejo terminar dándole otro beso aun mas apasionado que el anterior .

La pelirosa no respondía al cabo de unos segundos después , sujetándola mas fuerte de la cintura . Sakura cargo un poco de chakra en su mano derecha y de un solo , le dio un golpe dejando a su labio hinchado y con un poco de sangre

-vaya nada mal –dijo relamiéndose el labio con sangre y se levantaba- nunca pense que me llevarias a golpear Sa-ku-ra

-Uchiha yo me respeto –dijo con una arrogante sonrisa –sabes creo que todos estos años soñando por este 'beso soñado' fueron solo una mala visión de mis sueños , digamos que entre mi top 10 de besos estas en el puesto 10 –dijo la pelirosa subiendo hacia fuera , dejando a Sasuke , sorprendido, enojado y ¿celoso?

-_pensamientos Sasuke: maldición Sakura como que top 10 de mejores besos , voy a matar a cada uno de ellos …, pero que estoy diciendo eso a mi no me importa , pero no puedo dejar con vida a los idiotas que ya han probado sus labios , espera que dije¡'_

_-_Sakura si con fuego quieres jugar, fuego tendrás – dijo una pelinegro mostrando una arrogante sonrisa de lado

__ en la sala con Naruto y Sai _

_- chicos me tengo que ir debo juntarme con Hinata e Ino –dijo sonriente _

- ok feita , adiuss – dijo Sai

-ok Sakura.-chan mándale saludos a Hinata-chan-dijo un sonrosado rubio

-ok jajaja estas todo rojo Naruto –diciendo eso salio de la casa con una coqueta sonrisa en los labios recordando la reacción de Sasuke

-jaja me va a salir muy fácil este plan. De verdad se habrá creído eso del 'top 10 de besos' Sasuke …

Mientras que en el paisaje se volvía anaranjado corría feliz y sonrosada hacia un parque donde dijo que se encontraría con sus amigas , llegando ahí …

-chicas…- dijo una sonriente Sakura – el Arrogante ya cayo

-jjajaja era muy logico al primer dia , no dejes de actuar coqueta Sakura espera que el dia de la fiesta se muera de celos-dijo la rubia

-jaja que genial . dijo la pelinegra

-ah por cierto Naruto te manda saludos-dijo con una sonrisa picarona a la chica

Hinata se sonrojo , y sonrio.

:_:

En la noche en la casa de la pelirosa, en su habitación

-mmm Sasuke-kun- dijo mientras se tocaba los labios y se ponía a dormir con una sonrisa triunfal al dormir .-No me provoques Sa-su-ke-kun .

Dicho eso se durmió .

_**Ok si estoy atrasada , este capitulo no me gusto como quedo **_

_**No tenia imaginación , y me estoy enpezando a enfermar u.u **_

_**Bueno aquí esta el cap .**_

_**Nos vemos **_

_**Gracias por los reviews =D**_

_**BYE BYE **_


	4. Chocolate, crema y besos

**Cap4: chocolates, crema y besos **

**A la mañana siguiente una pelirosa despertaba con una sonrisa de lado, por lo pasado el día anterior, se levanto con pereza, mientras pensaba que haría hoy con su plan .Hoy debía ir a buscar los ingredientes pera hacer otros pasteles, la fiesta estaba a solo 2 días .Debía apurarse .Se vistió con una polera de tirantes color verde unos shorts negros y sus zapatillas Ninja, ella siempre estaba precavida.**

**Bajo a la sala de su casa, encendió la televisión, mientras ella se preparaba el desayuno.**

**En eso termina, y sale de su casa, cierra con llave la puerta y se dirige al mercado.**

**Al llegar ahí compro lo necesario para cocinar a la tarde. Compró unos biscochos, muchos adornos de colores, crema, frutillas y el infaltable chocolate, termino con sus compras y se dirigió a casa de Naruto. **

**En el camino, se encontró a Sai, después de la guerra se volvieron buenos amigos, talvez no como ella y Naruto, pero se tenían confianza, y aunque a veces le sacara de quicio, tuviera ganas de matarlo por sus 'decentes comentarios' u otra cosa, lo quería demasiado.**

**-Ohayou Sai –dijo una alegre Sakura **

**-Ohayou Saku, ¿vas a la casa de Naruto?**

**-si, tengo que preparar unos pasteles antes de la fiesta, ¿y tu?**

**- yo igual, sigo ayudando con la decoración con el Uchiha**

**-okay, entonces vamos.**

**Llegando a la casa del rubio**

**-Oii Naruto¡-exclamo el pelinegro **

**-uh ¿Sai? , ya era hora de que llegaras, **

**-HI Naruto-dijo Sakura **

**- ooo... ¿llegaron juntos? , NO le hiciste nada a Sakura-Chan , verdad Sai baka –dijo el de ojos azules **

**-Naruto¡-exclamo la pelirosa . **

**-No Naruto, la feita y yo nos encontramos cuando veníamos de camino a tu casa **

**-hmp, ya pasen –dijo Naruto dejándolos pasar **

**En la cocina con Naruto, Sai y Sakura**

**-Bien Naruto, tú me ayudaras con los pasteles ¿verdad?**

**-Haiii Saku-chan, Sai por mientras ayúdanos acá con los pasteles, cuando llegue el teme vamos a decorar, ¿ya?**

**Pasaron 2 horas desde que empezaron a prepararlos, había de todo tipo. Panes dulces, torta de frutas, mini panqueques…**

**La puerta sonó. Era Sasuke.**

**-TEME¡ a la hora que llegas-exclamo un Naruto muy enojado **

**-cállate dobe, molestas –dijo despreocupadamente- alégrate que vine a ayudarte **

**-hola Uchiha-dijo secamente y con una falsa sonrisa Sai.**

**-hmp- ¿dijo?**

**Sasuke entro a la casa seguido de los dos otros chicos detrás de el.**

'_Pensamientos Sakura: después de hacer esos pasteles debía hacer el principal, algo grande, los chicos se fueron a recibir a Sasuke-Kun a la puerta, Naruto y Sai dejaron la cocina dejándome a mi sola en ella empecé sacando unos moldes y los utensilios para empezar a hornear la masa. Iba a crear un pastel de tres pisos, NO… que sea de CINCO pisos¡ realmente daría lo mejor de mi para poder hacer una torta impresionante._

_Sasuke-Kun paso por delante de la puerta de la cocina, lo supe pero no lo mire estaba mas concentrada en cocinar que en el arrogante. Mientras yo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos se asomo Naruto y…'_

**-Sakura-Chan, yo y el señor pene saldremos a comprar unos adornos que faltan **

**-Okay _Naruto-Kunn_-dijo alegre y en un tono mas alto tratando de que escuche el Uchiha **

**-necesitas algo para la tarta, Sakura –dijo Sai de repente **

**-umm… si si, necesito unas velas –dijo con una coqueta sonrisa **

**-bueno ya nos vamos **

**A la puerta, ya saliendo Naruto le dice a Sasuke **

**-Teme te dejo con Sakura-Chan, no peleen, y discúlpate por lo de la otra vez –dijo un serio Naruto**

**-Hmp, no me diga lo que tengo que hacer o no –dijo refunfuñando entre diente **

**En la cocina **

**-Bien, ya esta listo el tercer biscocho –dijo una alegre y superada Sakura- solo me faltan dos mas dejare uno en el horno y empezare a preparar la crema y la cobertura de chocolate.**

**La chica saco del refrigerador la crema en lata, y el chocolate, el Uchiha entro de repente.**

**-wow Sakura, ¿intentando cocinar?-dijo molestando a la chica**

**-wow Uchiha, ¿intentando ser gracioso?-contraataco ella.**

**-hmp,-exclamo el chico.- Sa-ku-ra –dijo suavemente el muchacho mientras se acercaba a ella por detrás, quedando Sakura contra en mesón de cocina **

**-Sakura que tenemos aquí –dijo señalando la crema y el chocolate.**

**-es para la decoración de la tarta-dijo suavemente, tratando de calmarse de sentir a Sasuke en su espalda.**

'_Sakura pensamientos: casi si me olvidaba lo del plan con Sasuke, maldito y sensual playboy, haha el cree que tendrá el poder en una situación así, pues claro que no, lo dejare tan desconcertado después de esto.'_

**-¿quieres un poco Sasuke-Kun?-pregunto inocente y suavemente la chica mientra se daba la vuelta, cara a cara con Sasuke. Pasaba el dedo por el platillo donde estaba la crema, y se lo llevaba a la boca suavemente.**

'_Sasuke pensamientos: OK esto ya es mi limite, acá se acaba mi cordura, y mi paciencia estoy harto Sakura esta jugando cono fuego y se va a quemar si o SI, yo tendré el control con, pues claro no me dejara con la ganas después de esto'_

_-_**nee Sasu-kun , ¿quieres o no?-dijo ella susurrándole en su oído con delicadeza y sensualidad.**

**El no respondió, la chica volvió nuevamente a pasar su dedo por el platillo con crema, tomo su muñeca y se llevo el dedo de ella a la boca, la pelirosa se sonrojo violentamente, quedando como un lindo tomate, al Uchiha le encanto aquella reacción la hacia ver mas linda y deseable.**

**-mi turno… -dijo un Sasuke con voz ronca.**

**Y unto un poco de crema en el cuello de la chica, Sakura suspiro al sentir aquella crema tan fría sobre su cuello.**

**-hmm,,, Sasuke-kun…-gimió ella al sentir la lengua de Sasuke pasar lentamente por todo el cuello de la kunoichi .**

**Por un momento la Haruno se encontraba en un trance placentero, pero rápidamente con la poca cordura que le quedaba recordó que ella debía estar al mando, no Sasuke, tenia que espabilar y tratar de devolverle el golpe al chico.**

**-Okay, Sasuke-kun ¿crees que te dejare a ti todo el trabajo?-pregunto divertida la kunoichi, paso sus dedos nuevamente por el platillo y los llevo a la mejilla del chico, luego lamió la zona, llegando a la comisura de los labios del chico.**

**Sasuke Uchiha simplemente estallo.**

**La sujeto posesivamente de la cintura y la apego mas a el y con una mano libre volvió a tomar un poco de crema y la puso con delicadeza sobre sus labios.**

**Sakura Haruno estaba en las nubes.**

**Y el shinobi la beso lamiendo toda la crema de sus labios y besándolos con fogosidad.**

**Sakura se abofeteo mentalmente y recordó el plan y se reprendió a si misma por no estar mas atenta con sus acciones.**

'_Sakura pensamientos: okay esto se me fue un momento de mis manos, como no pude reaccionar antes, debo hacer algo pronto, yo debo DOMINARLO.'_

**Ella se separo un poco de Sasuke, para poder respirar, pero sin previo aviso el chico la tomo de los muslos y la levanto, sentándola en el mesón, con el quedando entremedio de sus piernas.**

**-Sasuke-kunn…-ronroneo en el cuello del ex-vengador- ¿te gusta el chocolate?-pregunto mientras de atrás de ella sacaba un envase de chocolate liquido y se lo pasaba por los labios.**

**Sasuke beso sus labios apasionada y posesivamente. Nunca pensó que el chocolate seria tan bueno.**

**-ahora el chocolate me encanta…-dijo el, con un aire muy sexy. **

**Ya con eso podría dejar al chico, desconcertado. Su plan había avanzado a la perfección. **

**Y con muchísimas fuerzas de voluntad empujo al Uchiha de ella, se bajo del mesón, se acomodo el cabello y saco los dos últimos biscochos de quedaban.**

**-pero que…?-exclamó el shinobi muy , muy confundido y enojado, era muy obvio estarlo, como puede simplemente la chica venir y provocarlo cuando ella quiera. Era inaceptable. No se quedaría así, se vengaría.**

**-Tadaima-dijo un rubio entrando con unas bolsas, seguido de un pelinegro de sonrisa falsa **

**-Hola Sakura… =), hola Sasuke -.- -dijo Sai **

**-Sasuke-teme no molestaste a Sakura-Chan verdad-dijo sospechando de su mejor amigo**

**-¿debería haberla molestado?-dijo un Uchiha serio y cortante**

**-No Naruto-Kun, Sasuke me estaba ayudando con la cobertura de _chocolate, nee verdad Sasuke?-dijo _lanzándole una mirada inocente a toda costa**

**-hmp-¿afirmo?**

**-bueno OK te dejo Sakura-Chan, vamos señor pene y Teme, hay un salón de que decorar- dijo alegremente.**

**Sakura termino de armar el pastel y, cayó la noche. Se despidió de sus amigos y dejo la casa de Naruto.**

**Pero en la casa del rubio…**

**-oigan, no creen que Sakura-chan anda un poco extraña?-dijo el futuro Hokage **

**-sep, la feita no me golpeo por decirle así hoy**

**-y ami me ah estado llamando Naruto-kun .-Cuando Sasuke escucho a su amigo decir eso, le recordó del modo el cual la chica llamaba a su amigo, un odio profundo lo abarco.**

**-mmm… mujeres…-dijo Sai **

**El guapo azabache caminaba de noche a su casa, con las manos en los bolsillos con ese aire de '**_soy Sasuke Uchiha, y no me interesa nada'_** llegando a su casa, se quito su ropa (**_*¬*) _**y se metió a la ducha, estuvo bajo el agua durante un buen tiempo pensando en lo que paso en el día de hoy, y su futura venganza, contra la Kunoichi rosa.**

**Salio de la ducha se puso un pantalón para dormir, dejando su perfecto torso descubierto (**_OMG *_*)_**. Y en poco tiempo el sueño le venció, y aunque por dentro estuviera muy molesto con la kunoichi se sentía realmente bien. Nunca pensó que besarla fuera tan exquisitamente frágil y a la vez dominante, tan pura y sensual, tan hermoso y delicado, como una flor de cerezo. **

**Tenía varias opciones, podía disculparse con ella y reconciliar las cosas, pero su orgullo Uchiha jodidamente se lo impedía, podría dar el segundo paso con ella, podía hacerla su novia, su futura mujer y madre de sus futuros hijos, podría darle el mundo si quisiese pero, el maldito ORGULLO UCHIHA.**

**CON Sakura**

**-Yayyy¡ no puede ser es la segunda vez que el arrogante y yo nos besamos, he he he el esta besando el suelo donde camino he he, que dulce puede ser la venganza.**

**La chica se metió a la tina se dio un relajante baño, salio de ella, seco su cabello y puso su pijama. Era unos shorts blancos con bordados negros y una camisa de tirantes delgada color gris, ya que las noches eran insoportables del calor. Se metió a su cama y…**

**-este día fue de chocolate, crema y besos-dijo la chica antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.**

_**Ok ódienme, matéenme, quémenme viva, GOMENASAI ¡ . , el colegio me tenia muy muyyyy llena y apenas me conectaba , deje muy abandonada la fic y ahora revivo, con el cap 4, muy muyyyy pronto subiré el 5.**_

_**Muchas Gracias Por los Reviews y a los que siguen la historia, me motiva saber que hay personas que le gusta.**_

_**GRACIAS, y otra ves Disculpen por no actualizar .**_

_**BYE BYE nos vemos.**_


	5. ¿de que ira Sakura disfrazada?

Cap5: '_¿de que ira Sakura disfrazada?'_

* * *

Al día siguiente en la aldea de la hoja.

Tres chicas se encontraban en la casa de una pelirosa, probándose diferentes disfraces.

Una azabache vestía un largo vestido celeste con escote en V, una pequeña diadema de cristales un maquillaje suave a lo natural, se veía muy linda, sin olvidar el in faltante sonrojo. Toda una princesa

Una rubia vestía un pequeño vestido blanco con un escote muy abierto, mostrando el valle de sus pechos con el cabello suelto y rizado con un tocado en la cabeza blanca con una cruz roja. De enfermera sexy.

.La castaña se soltaba sus dos coletas y dejaba su cabello suelto, muy pocas veces se le veía así. Ella vestía un vestido rojo carmesí, falda larga con mucho vuelo, la misma falda larga tenia un corte en un lado, haciendo mostrar su blanca piel, en esa pierna venia amarrado un cuchillo, y una blusa blanca mostrando ambos hombros con una pañoleta en la cabeza con algunos dijes. Muchos collares, pulseras, anillos, era muy gitana.

Y por ultimo una ojijade se colocaba unas tiernas orejitas de gato color rosa, como el color de su cabello, un top blanco con bordados rojo carmesí, una falda corta que contrarrestaba con su piel nívea, en el cuello llevaba un collar de cascabel, una cola blanca que tenia un listón rojo.

Todo estaba listo.

Ya en la tarde, las tres chicas ya se despedían de su amiga rosa, a la distancia se veía a un rubio corriendo hacia al grupo de kunoichis.

-Hola chicas¡-saludo el rubio hiperactivo

-hola Naruto-saludaron Ino y Tenten

-Ho…hola Naruto-kun-dijo una tímida Hinata

-Hola¡¿pasa algo?-pregunto la medico Ninja preocupada.

-No Sakura-chan, venia a invitarlas a comer al Ichiraku Ramen: D

-¿es que lo único que tienes en el cerebro es ramen, Naruto?-dijo Ino un poco cabreada

-mmm… no lo se, Naruto..-dijo Tenten dudando-es que la ultima vez que nos invitaste…

-Terminamos pagando nosotras ¬¬- dijo Ino tratando de no recordar ese evento tan vergonzoso

-ahh pero,ya dije que lo sentía, ese día se me había quedado Gama-chan, y mas encima ahora va por mi cuenta¡ no recuerdan que yo seré el futuro Hokage :D-dijo emocionado

-Okay-dijeron todas en un suspiro, vencidas.

Se hizo de noche, eran las ocho. Ya estaban a solo un día de la fiesta.

Ya terminando de comer.

-Bueno chicas me voy a casa-dijo la castaña de coletas

-yo igual, tengo que ir a la florería-dijo Ino

-adiós chicas, hasta mañana en la noche-dijo la Ojijade

-bu bueno, saku, hasta ma…ñana...

-hey Naruto, ¿por que no acompañas a Hinata a su casa?-dijo interrumpiendo a la Hyuga-no esta lejos tampoco, y se esta haciendo tarde.

-eh, si Tienes razón Sakura¡, Vamos Hinata-chan¡-dijo tomándola de la mano.

'_**Sakura pensamientos: nunca vi a Hinata tan sonrojada jajaja, que linda.'**_

'_**Hinata pensamientos: OMG¡ no, esto no es real ^.^,muchas gracias por esta tarde Sakura.'**_

_**-**_ya ne-dijo la chica rosa

***en un parque de Konoha frente la florería Yamanaka***

-hey feita , ¿que haces tan tarde afuera?-pregunto Sai

-mmm…pensando

-aah, ¿en que?, cuéntame, tu sabes que soy de confianza con tigo-dijo sonriente

-en mañana, lo de la fiesta, no se con quien ir

-¿hay que ir con pareja?

-si, eso me dijo Naruto…

***Flashbacks***

-En el Ichiraku, hace unas horas atrás-

-nee, ¿chicas con quien Irán?-pregunto el rubio

-ah ¿pareja te refieres?-pregunto la castaña

-si

-yo iré con Neji

-yo, mmm no se, soy tan linda que puedo conseguirme pareja en la misma fiesta-dijo con un aire arrogante, Ino

-yo mmm…no se, talvez con Kiba-kun-dijo una Hinata muy tímida

-Hinata por que no estas con Naruto-dijo Sakura-digo, por la fiesta, hacen linda pareja

-sii¡-exclamo la rubia

-el futuro Hokage, necesita una linda pareja-comento Tenten

-emm…ehhh¡, no no Naru…

-Hinata-chan, están en lo cierto, serás mi pareja-dijo Naruto totalmente alegre e inocente. Las tres amigas se lanzaron miradas cómplices.

-y tu frentona-pregunto Ino

-emm pues, no se..-dijo con un deje de tristeza

***Fin flashbacks***

-y esa es mi suerte-dijo la kunoichi

-hehehe no te desanimes…yo podría

-emm Sai...Que...

Sai tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo puso detrás de su oreja

-respóndeme algo…

Cerca donde se encontraban los dos amigos conversando, un azabache muy lindo paseaba, pensado su dicha venganza contra la Haruno.

-heeey Uchiha -grito una rubia hacia el pelinegro.-espera quiero preguntarte algo

-Yamanaka, ¿que quieres?

-vas a ir a la fiesta de Naruto con Sakura ¿verdad?-pregunto la rubia

-eeh… pues no.

-apúrate entonces

-por que debería –contraataco

-pues, mira allá-señalo

La imagen que vio no le agrado para nada, es mas el sharingan estaba en sus ojos realmente, no le gustaba para nada esa escenita que le hacia Sai. Sakura era de el y nadie mas.

-que esperas Uchiha, ve y reclámala¡

-no me digas lo que tengo que hacer

*en el parque*

-respóndeme algo…-siguió Sai- ¿quieres ir a la fiesta con migo?

-eh pues…yo

'_**Sakura pensamientos: eeehh que, no puede ser, Sai me esta invitando a ir a la fiesta, yo quería ir con Sasuke-kun.'**_

_**-**_yo-titubeo la chica, antes de poder responder, su boca fue tapada por una mano, que ya conocía.

_**-**_ perdón Sai, esta chica ya esta tomada, búscate a otra-dijo serio, tajante, tomando a la chica de la cintura, posesivamente.

'_**pensamientos Sasuke: que se cree este maldito pervertido en tocar a Mi Sakura, a la mierda el orgullo'**_

-wow, Uchiha no sabia que te importaba la feita-dijo burlonamente Sai-pero mas te vale no quitarle los ojos de encima que en la aldea no soy el único, que la ve de otra manera .-dicho esto, el pálido se marcho.

-Sasuke-kun…-dijo lentamente aun en estado de shock _**'Sakura pensamientos: omg omg omg el acaba de decir que soy su chica. Estoy confundida, demasiado confundida. '**_

-eres tonta o que.

-NANI?-exclamo Sakura

-enserio ibas a ir con ese pervertido, a la fiesta del dobe-le regaño el chico.

-bueno… yo no tenía con quien ir, y a parte-se acordó del plan- no se por que demonios te metes en lo que no te incum…-silencio.

El joven, a pego más a la chica en un abrazo, imposible de rechazar. La chica se derrito en sus fuertes brazos, como no era imposible rechazarlos.

Las hojas de los árboles se mecían con la suave brisa de esa calida noche.

-Sasuke-kun…

El poso sus labios en los de la chica primero con posesión, celos, enojo. Pero al sentir que la chica no respondía, bajo su intensidad a una más tierna y suave.

Recién ahí la chica, empezaba a mover sus labios, ya pasado un tiempo se separaron por falta de aire.

-Sasuke-kun…yo..-sus ojos brillaban, no como en otra ocasiones, cuando se besaban desenfrenadamente, el beso anterior fue mas lento y suave, esos besos que enamoran, esos besos que transmiten amor y mas.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, con mas frenesí que la ultima vez, la lengua del chico, se introdujo en la boca de la chica rosa. Ella le correspondió, con la misma pasión e intensidad.

Un hilillo de saliva se deslizaba por la comisura de los labios de la Ojijade, y del azabache a ninguno de los dos le importo. Pero maldito el oxigeno ya hacia falta en sus pulmones, y solo querían mas, mucho mas.

-sabes a cerezo-dijo el limpiándose el hilillo de saliva que corría por la comisura de sus labios, la chica echaba humo por las orejas, y le podía hacer competencia a un tomate, de lo roja que estaba

'_**Sasuke pensamientos: después de todo ella es mi flor de cerezo. Que mejor que ver ese sonrojo, cuando yo soy el causante de el. Realmente debería mandar mi orgullo a la mierda mas seguido.'**_

-mañana te pasare a buscar a las ocho a tu casa-se acerco a su oído y susurro-ve sexy.-dicho eso le dio un beso en el cuello y rápidamente desapareció.

***en la casa de Sakura ***

La chica salía de la ducha.

-no puede ser…tal vez fue solo un sueño –se acerco al espejo a untarse una crema- no no fue un sueño ..-la chica toco donde el muchacho le había besado antes de desaparecer- …No-espabilo su mente- puedo tirarme para atrás, no ahora, todo avanza a la perfección, mañana en la noche es el limite, Sasuke caerá ante mi. Si o si – dijo con una sonrisa radiante. Se colocaba el pijama y se metía a su cama.

Y en poco tiempo el sueño le venció

***en la casa de Sasuke***

-de verdad que sabe a cerezos-pensó y recordó- pero que mierda dije¡

***flashbacks***

'-mañana te pasare a buscar a las ocho a tu casa-se acerco a su oído y susurro-ve sexy.'

***fin del flashbacks***

-espero que lo del disfraz sexy, no se lo haya tomado en serio.-dijo para si mismo. En realidad a el no le molestaría si ella fuera sexy a la fiesta, a el le encantaría, el problema seria los miles de ojos de pervertidos posándose en su pareja, y eso no lo permitiría, mataría a cada uno de ellos con un chidori, y listo. Pero no podía.

Sasuke se acostó en su cama y durmió. Pero esos pensamientos, noo¡ esos Celos aun lo atormentaban.

_-¿de que ira Sakura disfrazada?_

* * *

Bien aquí esta el cap 5 *-* , muchas gracias por los Reviews , me motivan enserio =D

A parte, de todo esto quien quiere ver ya 'Naruto Shippuden: Road to ninja' *-*/ no puedo esperar, y aunque sea una realidad alterna ( u.u ), me mata la curiosidad.

Bye Bye, nos vemos.

:)


	6. El plan de Sasuke

Capitulo 6: El plan de Sasuke

* * *

Realmente no pudo haber conciliado el sueño en toda la noche por sus malditos sueños, esos sueños que le daban unos celos incontrolables obviamente, ni su mente ni su intuición Uchiha no lo dejaban en paz. ¿Acaso, realmente la chica iría sexy a la fiesta?, esperaba con toda el alma que no.

Era tan notable a simple vista, que no había dormido bien. Sus ojeras se marcaban visiblemente bajo sus ojos, ¿desde cuando el gran Sasuke Uchiha se desvelaba la noche completa pensando en solo una intuición con Sakura? A el no debía ni importarle como fuera a la fiesta, Sakura ni siquiera era su novia. Pero lo ponía muy, muy encabronado esos ojos de pervertidos, con malas intensiones posarse sobre el cuerpo de su compañera.

La mañana para el chico fue la peor, debía reunirse con Naruto para revisar que todo estuviera listo para la noche.

Se tomo un café bien cargado, se puso ropa casual, y salio de su solitaria casa.

-'solo'-repitió al salir de su casa

Si era muy monótono estarlo como ¿no?, desde la tragedia de su clan, la ida de Konoha, estar con un nuevo equipo, ser el 'vengador que traiciono a su aldea', su participación en la última guerra Ninja.

El barrio donde estaba su honorable clan había sido cerrado. Pero cuando regreso a la aldea le dieron un permiso para habitar en el y construir su nueva familia.

-nueva familia, ¿he?- pensó mientras pensaba el la pelirosa, con el estomago abultado, con el signo del clan en sus ropas, esa imagen era tan maternal.

.

En la casa de Naruto

-hey teme-saludo el rubio

-hola, dobe-le devolvió Sasuke

Estuvieron toda la mañana arreglando unas cosas para la fiesta. Naruto le había pedido a Ino que si por favor le traía unas cuantas flores para adornar. La rubia no se negó, y estaría en su casa al medio día con el pedido.

Entre limpiar y sacudir algunos pequeños detalles, el azabache se encontró con la foto antigua del equipo 7…

-ohh ahí estaba, je y yo que la creía perdida-dijo Naruto viendo detrás del hombro de su amigo.

-que jóvenes éramos…-dijo el moreno

-si, esos tiempos no se olvidan, en los que nos divertíamos haciendo misiones, compitiendo por ver quien era el mas fuerte, bueno tu y yo-dijo con una sonrisa zorruna

-si…pero al fin y al cabo, cumpliste tu sueño, tu y Sakura cumplieron metas extraordinarias, pero yo solo me deje llevar por la oscuridad, veía y escuchaba lo que quería ver y escuchar, sigo en deuda con tigo, la Hokage, con Kakashi sensei y Sakura.

En medio de ese emotivo recuerdo de mejores amigos, fueron interrumpidos por el timbre. El encargo de flores ya había llegado.

-Hola Ino-dijo sonriente el rubio

-Yamanaka- dijo en forma de saludo

-Uchiha-dijo devolviéndosela

-Naruto aquí esta el encargo que pediste, ¿donde quieres que lo deje?- pregunto, entrando a la casa del rubio

-déjalo allí-señalo el oji azul -¿estas lista para la fiesta, con tu disfraz?-pregunto

- pues obvio, como es muy lindo, Hinata, Tenten, y Sakura estamos más que listas-dijo sonriente.

-voy a buscar el dinero, para pagarte espérame –dijo el futuro Hokage

-silencio-

-nee, Sasuke-Kun, ¿quieres saber de que ira disfrazada Sakura?

Esa pregunta, era esa ¡pregunta! , si le decía de que iría disfrazada Sakura, se acabarían sus problemas, podría estar tranquilo hasta la noche y sus supuestos 'celos', se esfumarían

-a¿ que quieres llegar Yamanaka?-pregunto dudando a la chica

-a nada Sasuke, solo que te veo un poco curiosito de lo que va Sakura, te gustaría saber de que ira, ¿verdad?

-que¿ quieres a cambio?

-¿yo?, nada solo quiero ver que harías tu Uchiha en esta situación-dijo con una malvada sonrisa- pero si no quieres saber de que ira Sakura disfrazada esta b..

-quien dijo ¿Qué no quiera saber?-se adelanto Sasuke.

-enserio, que buena elección tomaste-dijo la rubia con la misma sonrisa malvada de antes- Sakura ira disfrazada de…

Su expresión era épica, nunca vio al Uchiha tan descolocado de lugar, realmente fue duro el golpe

**'pensamientos Sasuke: como que va ir de ¡gatita!, esto no es aceptable, por supuesto que no. Si la pesada de Ino no me cuenta… ughhh, no puede ser que rabia muchos pervertidos en Sakura, Mi Sakura'' **

Llego Naruto a la sala

-toma Ino- dijo Naruto pasándole el dinero, mientras la rubia se retiraba de la casa con una sonrisa triunfal.

-hey teme, de que hablaste con Ino para quedar así de shockeado- defiriéndose a la expresión de su mejor amigo

-nada, no nada, me tengo que ir tengo asuntos importantes que atender-dijo dando media vuelta para irse

-esos asuntos ¿no será Sakura? e.e-dijo el rubio molestándolo

-adiós Naruto -dijo enojado

La puerta sonó con fuerza al cerrar.

-si es Sakura-Chan...-dijo en voz alta el rubio

Una pelirosa, estaba en su hogar, arreglando todo para la noche, sin duda la fiesta de Naruto seria inolvidable. Y el caso de que Sasuke la había invitado ser su pareja le ponía mejor animo.

En un ataque de imaginación se la chica, se imaginaban que Sasuke, caía a sus pies, le pedía ser su novia.

-novia-dijo para ella misma- esa palabra la ponía entupidamente feliz, se sonrojaba sola.

La chica ordenaba su habitación de su balcón, sacudía muebles, barría y doblaba ropa.

Dejo la ventana de su habitación completamente abierta, para que se ventilara.

La chica se tumbo en su cama, respirando suavemente, al lado de ella se encontraba un collar de cascabel y sus orejitas de gato, se sentó nuevamente en su cama se amarro el collar y coloco sus orejas sobre su cabeza, los mismos pensamientos de antes volvieron a su mente, el beso de Sasuke de la noche anterior su: 've sexy', la ponían roja como un tomate voltio a recostar cobre la colcha de su cama.

Mientras una brisa acariciaba sus mejillas aun sonrojadas. Quedo dormida un momento.

Un chico muy guapo saltaba y saltaba, tejado por tejado buscando la casa de su compañera rosa,

Hasta que diviso la casa, primero había tocado la puerta normalmente, debía ocultar su entusiasmo. Pero al ver que no respondían prefirió marcharse, sin antes echarle un vistazo a su ventana.

'-esta abierta'-pensó el chico, con una sonrisa ladina.

El experimentado shinobi, dio un impecable salto a su ventana, y sigiloso como un cazador se acerco a su presa.

La imagen lo volvió a shockear.

Sakura estaba con sus orejitas aun puestas, el sonrojo siempre se mantuvo en sus mejillas, y el collar de cascabel.

-'oh no esto no es bueno'- pensó el Uchiha- se ve endemoniadamente, sexy, deseable, adorable, tierna, hermosa.

Se acerco a su lado, sigilosamente. Se arrodillo sobre ella, olio el aroma de su cuello, su respiración era suave, lenta, calmada. Definitivamente, no dejaría que otros hombres la vieran así.

-mmm..Sasuke..—kunn-ronroneo en sueños la chica. Mientras una mini sonrisa se colocaba en sus labios.

El chico no aguanto más ¿Qué demonios soñaba Sakura?

-sa-ku-ra-chan- ronroneo contra su cuello, ella despertó de golpe.

-¿que?, aah Sasuke-Kun ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto aun con sueño

-que soñabas, sa-ku-ra-chan- mientras lamia su níveo cuello, la chica suspiro.

-aaahh, Sasuke-kun

-dime ¿Sakura, vas a ir así a la fiesta?- mientras hacia sonar el cascabel de su cuello

-mmhm, sii-dijo entre un gemido provocado por el azabache

Sakura debía analizar la situación, primero esta sobre su cama, con Sasuke arriba de ella, lamiéndole y besando su cuello, y ella no oponía resistencia. El chico bajo al valle de sus pechos para besar y lamer, dejando una visible marca.

-no dejare que vayas así a la fiesta-dijo con voz ronca sobre su oído

-eh?

Sasuke volvió a subir a su rostro sonrojeado, respirando profundamente, le dio un beso cortito en los labios.

-a que te refieres como ¿'así?'-pregunto la chica

-así.. tan linda, sensual, no dejare que otros chicos te vean así, tu eres mía Sakura-dijo cegado por los celos

Habían pasado 20 minutos desde que se besaban, no dejaban de besarse, solo se separaban para buscar aire, lo que mas le paresia raro a Sakura, es que Sasuke, besaba su cuello y el valle de sus pechos.

-Sakura…trata de ir disfrazada con eso hoy, pero no podrás ocultar esto-dijo el muchacho con un sexy y arrogante aire. Y de un momento a otro desapareció de la habitación.

'pensamientos Sasuke: veamos si querrá ir a la fiesta con ese disfraz, ya que ni con maquillaje podrá borrar, el pequeño regalo que le deje'

-a que se refiere con '¿esto?'-se levanto aun colorada, fue al baño, se acerco al espejo y..

-!UCHIHA¡-dio un grito tan grande que hasta el propio Sasuke logro escuchar. El sonrío arrogante saber que a ella no le gusto su 'regalo'

-¿que voy hacer con estas marcas?-dijo desesperada la chica, buscando base de maquillaje para poder ocultar esas marcas besos, que estaban esparcidos por todo su cuello y por todo su valle de pechos.

Un muy guapo shinobi volvía a su hogar con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, realmente el grito de la chica lo dejo conforme, ahora no debería ir con el traje de gatita.

-Realmente mi plan funciono a la perfección..-dijo con una sonrisa ladina. Y se metia a bañar, para prepararse, para mas tarde Fiesta de Naruto.

* * *

Gracias por los Reviews :'D

Nos vemos.

Sayo ^.^

Fran Rainbow


End file.
